


Pinned

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Finn pins Kevin, but he doesn’t get his championship back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the house shows where Finn made his return from shoulder surgery. Ignoring actual results for the sake of story line.

Finn stared across the ring at Kevin. All the days over all the weeks he was out, he had been imagining pinning Kevin and winning his championship back. Now, he could pin him a hundred times and still not have his title. How dare Kevin lose the Universal Championship before Finn returned? Scheming and clawing for months and he couldn’t hold out a few more weeks? He felt his temper rising — actually physically felt it — even as he felt grateful to be back in the ring.

Joe, Sami, HHH, and Chris and were like shadows on the edge of his periphery. His eyes were locked in on Kevin. Kevin looked around at the crowd, chatted with Joe, or eyed Chris dismissively, but every time he looked back at Finn, Finn wanted him to see that his gaze never wavered. He derived pleasure from Kevin’s increasingly visible agitation each time he looked at Finn and saw Finn looking back. 

Only when the match started did Finn’s attention divide. However, he reached out for Sami or Chris each time Kevin tagged in if he wasn’t already in the ring, and refused to tag out when faced with Kevin. Sami started giving him concerned looks and Chris seemed slightly put out. In the end, Finn drove his feet into Joe with the coup de grace. He looked directly into Kevin’s eyes as he hooked Joe’s leg for the cover. He should have been elated — Joe had taken the NXT title from him after all — but he wasn’t. He celebrated his first match in several months with the crowd and then his friends. The enthusiastic reception warmed him, yet all the while dissatisfaction bubbled under the surface. 

The next night meant more of the same. Finn enjoyed his friends and loved being back in the ring, but he still felt incomplete. He shouldn’t have been in some random singles match, he should have been in a title match. More specifically, he should have been in a Universal title match against Kevin. Finn glared at Kevin throughout the whole night again, this time backstage since they didn’t face each other in the ring. He saw Kevin’s frown get deeper and deeper every time his eyes met Finn’s. He eventually stopped looking in Finn’s direction at all. When Finn pinned Jinder, he imagined it was Kevin.

As Finn headed to the locker room after his match, Kevin waylaid him.

“Stop staring at me,” Kevin demanded. “It’s creeping me out. Aren’t you supposed to be what passes for normal without the paint?”

“You lost my title,” Finn said. “Who knows when I’ll even have a chance to get it back.” Kevin threw up his hands.

“LIke it was intentional. And don’t even think about cutting in line. I still get my rematch for the Universal title once I take care of Jericho and win the US title.”

“Then I can take them both from you.” Finn shoved Kevin aside and moved past him.

After that, Kevin apparently decided to retaliate by staring back. It didn’t bother Finn at all. All that focus, that intense concentration of Kevin’s zeroed in on him suited him fine. Finn maintained eye contact with Kevin, never glancing away or faltering. They faced each other in another tag match. After his pop up powerbomb flattened Chris, Kevin draped his body over him for the win and shouted at Finn.

“This will be you.” Finn stared back impassively. _Not in this lifetime_ , he thought. He shaped his fingers into a gun and pointed them at a scowling Kevin.

***

Each match that Finn didn’t get his pin needled at him, frayed his nerves, and took the shine off his joy at returning a bit. All the animosity, all the tension that had characterized their time together in NXT had dissipated somewhat when Kevin moved to the main roster. Now, it all came roaring back with even more intensity. The room instantly became colder when they were both in it. Finn was never one for backstage fights, but he thought it might happen if he didn’t get his pin soon. 

They maintained a stony silence outside the ring until Kevin broke one night. He motioned for Finn to follow him as he left catering. It was probably unwise, but Finn was ready to have it out and trailed after him. Kevin paced in an empty hallway as Finn approached.

“Can you just let this go until after Wrestlemania?” Kevin asked. “I’m sick of wasting energy thinking about you when I have a match to prepare for. Now, I know you wouldn’t understand what it’s like to have a Wrestlemania match, but it’s a big deal.” Trust Kevin to be an asshole when asking for a favor.

“Maybe when I have my title that you lost in 30 seconds back, I’ll let you alone.”

“You think I wanted to lose that way, lose at all?” Kevin cornered Finn against the wall and put his hands to either side of Finn’s head. “Don’t make me put you out of commission after you just came back.” Finn gave a sharp smile.

“How about I put you out of commission and take your place in the US title match at Wrestlemania?” Kevin moved in close so that the wall scraped at Finn’s back from the pressure of Kevin’s weight against him. He had that look on his face that he got when he was about to do extreme violence and Finn welcomed the idea. Kevin didn’t explode though, just stayed where he was, eyes boring into Finn. Kevin’s body plastered against his was a different experience here outside the ring. Kevin seemed to forget his point and stepped back, muttering to himself.

“I’ll deal with you later.”

***

Mondays brought a break, but not a particularly welcome one. He even found himself replaying Kevin’s moments while viewing Raw, though it stung to sit at home watching it unfold on television instead of in person. At least Kevin was emotive and the flicker of moods come and go across his face never bored Finn. At this point, he mused, he could write a treatise on Kevin’s expressions. He would almost find it endearing if he didn’t resent the man so much. 

Finn almost genuinely smiled at the sight of Kevin as he got back from the short break. Finn had to admit he found tormenting Kevin kind of fun, or at the very least, an outlet. Kevin approached him again after Finn’s match that night.

“Aww, is your shoulder hurting?” Kevin asked with mock concern. Finn started to bring his hand up to rub at it, but stopped himself. 

“Why would you think that?” Finn thought he was doing a good job of hiding any lingering weakness or discomfort.

“You do this thing with your mouth where one side goes down when you’re in pain.” He brought his arm up and brushed the side of Finn’s mouth with the back of his knuckles. Finn wasn’t the only one picking up on little details then. “You know Finn, we don’t have to be at odds. There’s no reason we can’t get along until we face each other.”

“Oh,” Finn said, “How do you define getting along?” He remembered how Kevin had looked at him when he had him up against that wall.

“You stop whatever it is you’re doing. And when I get my title — when I get both titles — maybe, I’ll give you a shot.” Finn pretended like he was considering.

“No.” 

So, the nightly stare off continued. Finn noticed that Kevin’s eyes sometimes drifted from his face to his body, lingering over his lower stomach or thighs before they would jerk back up. Fine, let him look. It could be another form of torment. Finn started playing up to it, pushing down his trunks low so that they were barely decent, posing and preening even more than usual. Kevin could have his fantasy and he’d have his — pinning him and winning the championship. But a few additional details creeped into his victory fantasies. He imagined the feel of Kevin under his hands as he would push him down, the sensation of sliding down Kevin’s body for the cover.

***

Finn jumped high off the top rope and his feet landed hard on Kevin’s chest. Kevin rolled slightly to the side in pain, but Finn quickly rolled him back over. A thrill ran through him. He would finally get the win he had been envisioning for months. Instead of hooking the leg like he usually did, Finn sat on Kevin’s chest, his knees planted on his shoulders, crotch pointed toward his face for the cover. 1,2,3. He pinned Kevin, he won the match, but no title waited for him. The ref moved toward him to raise his hand, but Finn just sat there on Kevin, not getting up. 

Recovering, Kevin shoved him off and slid out the ring. He paused there by the apron and stared blankly at Finn. Finn stared back. Kevin didn’t move until Joe took his arm to head up the ramp.

Finn eventually stood up to acknowledge the win and received congratulatory hugs from Chris and Sami in a fog. He walked backstage at a little slower pace than them. When he emerged through the curtain, he hesitated there. He closed his eyes for a moment. A hollowness still ate at him.

Finn snapped back to reality as Kevin grabbed him by the arm. He spoke to Finn in a low voice.

“Why did you pin me like _that_?” Finn shrugged off Kevin’s arm.

“Just indulging your fantasies. You’re welcome.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Finn stepped closer to Kevin.

“I’m talking about how if I had pushed down my trunks and taken out my cock right there in the middle of the ring, you would have said thank you and opened your mouth.” Kevin took a few steps back.

“You have a seriously inflated ego there buddy,” Kevin said, his face flushed. He turned and walked away.

Finn continued on to the locker room to change and attempted to push Kevin and the lack of title from his thoughts. He lingered there after everyone else left, trying to let go of his disappointment. He had hoped finally pinning Kevin would exorcise some demons, but it hadn’t worked. He still felt unsatisfied and tense, with energy left to spare even after the tough match. He looked up at the door opening to see Kevin standing in the doorway. He readied himself for another fight.

“What do you want?” Finn asked. Kevin walked slowly up to him, eyes focused on Finn. He stopped directly in front where Finn sat on a bench, dropped to his knees, and then fully laid back on the floor. He closed his eyes.

For all that he had been watching his every moment possible for the last few weeks, Kevin still took Finn utterly by surprise by taking such a chance. Finn stood up from the bench and thought about just walking out.

_I should leave him lying there on the floor_. He placed one foot on either side of Kevin and loomed over him. _It would be humiliating_. He then crouched down and straddled Kevin, his knees locking around Kevin’s waist. _It would be revenge_. 

He could have still gotten up and walked out, but all the disappointment, the excess energy, the frustration swept through Finn and transformed into lust. He leaned down and braced his hands on either side of Kevin’s head. The motion made his body slide against Kevin’s and he heard his breath hitch. He stared into Kevin’s half-closed eyes, as he had several nights across the ring or backstage, but now he was just inches away from him. Finn closed the remaining gap between them and licked at Kevin’s mouth. He moaned and Finn placed one hand on his throat, feeling it reverberate. He gently squeezed and then stroked his hand upwards through Kevin’s beard. Kevin raised his arms to grab at Finn’s waist and slid one hand to his ass. Finn pushed his arms down and held them against the floor.

“Remember, you’re knocked out after my feet have connected with that hard head of yours. Don’t move.” Kevin looked like he wanted to object, but made his body still again. Finn released Kevin’s arms and shifted his lower body so that he could pull down his own jeans and briefs. He pushed his shirt up a bit, but didn’t bother taking it all the way off. 

Now naked from the waist down, Finn recreated his earlier position in the ring and sat on Kevin’s chest. His bare ass rubbed against the material of his shirt and his now stiff cock was close to Kevin's chin. Finn leaned forward and rubbed the head of his cock over Kevin’s closed lips. Kevin shuddered and his tongue darted out to taste him. Finn shifted up to rest his knees on either side of Kevin’s head. He gripped Kevin’s short hair tightly with one hand and took his own cock with the other. He pushed it into his willing mouth as Kevin rose his head a little, eager to take it. He kept his thrusts slow and shallow, but it still felt amazing to have Kevin like this beneath him. Finn watched his cheeks hollow as he sucked and saw him clenching his fists, no doubt straining to keep his hands down and off of him. 

Finn felt torn about whether he should tell Kevin to forget his earlier instructions so he could have those hands on his body. He decided he liked it like this, Kevin lying helpless there like he would in the ring, at Finn’s mercy. He shut his eyes and pictured it like that — pinning Kevin in a match and then having his way with him right there.

As he neared the edge, Finn pulled his cock from Kevin’s mouth and sat back down on his upper chest. Kevin looked at him from beneath his lashes.

“I’m going to come on your face,” Finn warned. 

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes again. Finn gave himself a few strokes and came on Kevin’s face. Kevin flinched a bit and gasped, but otherwise remained stationary. He was breathing hard though and Finn could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his ass. Finn slid back down his body again and lifted Kevin’s shirt up to wipe at his face. Kevin squirmed and hastily pushed it back down. Finn leaned in close to Kevin’s ear and whispered.

“Say thank you.”

Kevin shoved him off like he had earlier in the ring and sat up. He furrowed his brow at Finn.

“You should be thanking me.”

Finn supposed he had a point. He reached out to cover Kevin’s crotch with his hand and found him hard and ready. Pleasure flooded Kevin’s face as Finn licked his hand and took his cock out of his jeans, but he also looked wary. He leaned in as if to kiss Finn, but then stopped himself and just watched Finn’s mouth. Now no longer required to keep immobile, he touched everywhere his hands could reach as Finn stroked him. He gripped Finn’s thigh hard as he came, leaving red marks on the pale skin. Finn wiped his hand on Kevin’s already messy shirt. Kevin looked down at himself and crinkled his nose. He stood up and tentatively reached a hand down for Finn to help pull him up. Finn waved it away and stood up on his own.

The two stood there, facing each other. Kevin rubbed the back of his own neck. Finn looked at Kevin, clothes wrinkled and covered in come and then down at himself, naked besides a pushed up t-shirt. He was glad nobody had forgotten a bag or boots or something that would have meant they were discovered. He felt — not satiated exactly — but somewhat better than he had these past few weeks. 

“Well. Don’t think this means I’m giving you my Universal title shot,” Kevin said. Finn just looked at him. “Or that you get you a title match when I win the US Championship.” Finn sighed.

“Don’t you know when to shut up?” Finn asked, feeling his short lived peace of mind rapidly disappear.

“Not really,” Kevin admitted. He shuffled off to the showers, presumably to clean up. Finn should have done likewise, but he pulled on his discarded briefs and jeans instead. He grabbed his bag and headed to the exit before turning around and walking back to the showers. He called out to Kevin.

“I will be getting my championship back. Make no mistake about it.” He didn’t bother waiting for Kevin to respond and left the arena.


End file.
